


Nurse Seb

by Daisyith



Series: We're In This Together [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, looking after, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max brings Daniel home from the Redbull Garage not feeling well, it's up to Sebastian to take on the role as Nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Seb

Sebastian watched his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his fingertips ghosting over the thick stubble that lined his cheeks. Having misplaced his razor over the race weekend, Sebastian hadn’t bothered to seek another, instead letting a straggly beard start to form. It was not a good look for him. He picked up the razor from the surface next to him, lining it up against his cheek. But before he could move his hand in a sweeping motion, the front door swung open and someone stepped inside. The razor slipped from his fingers, clattering against the ceramic sink as Seb’s heart began to quicken. Dan wasn’t expected home for another couple of hours, working at the Redbull Garage for the day, could it be a burglar? Desperately, Seb’s eyes flicked around the room, trying to find a defensive weapon he could use against someone. But it was useless, he was in a room surrounded by colourful liquids in plastic bottles. 

“Sebastian?” A thick Dutch accent called. It was Max, “Where are you?”

Sebastian felt his body relax as he curiously headed in the direction of the voice, wondering how and why Max was in his house.

Max had Daniel’s house key between his teeth, one arm wrapped around the taller man’s shoulder, the other around his waist. Dan was leaning heavily against Max, swaying slightly on the spot. His skin was pale, purplish shadows dark under his bloodshot eyes. There was a thin layer of sweat coating Dan’s face, leaving his curls sticking to his forehead. Despite his thick Redbull hoodie around his body, Dan was shivering,

“Dan?” Seb called, watching as half lidded eyes struggled to focus. He turned instead to Max, “What’s wrong with him?”

Max shrugged, “Dunno, said he wasn’t feeling great earlier. Christian told me to bring him straight to you.” 

Sebastian nodded, grateful for Christian’s input. He could always rely on his ex-boss to combat Dan’s stubbornness. Dan had complained of a headache in the early hours of the morning but insisted that he was alright to attend the meetings of the day. Darting across the room, Sebastian slotted his arm around Dan’s waist, helping Max to guide him into their shared bathroom. Here, Seb closed the toilet seat and sat the taller man down. Seb knelt beside Dan, his hands gently cupping the sweat dampened cheeks,

“What feels wrong Dan?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Dan leant into the touch, Seb warm against his skin, “‘M so cold Sebby…” He murmured, his voice rougher than normal, the Australian twang more prominent.

His eyes wide with worry, Sebastian turned to look at Max who was standing slightly awkwardly in the doorway, “I think he has a fever.” Despite the complaints at being cold, Dan was boiling beneath Seb’s touch.

Max nodded, “Christian said a damp flannel and some painkillers might help.”

“Great, thanks.” Seb moved slightly, one hand falling to Dan’s waist to keep him steady in his sitting position. He picked up a face cloth and ran it under the cold tap, letting it soak in the cool water. He squeezed the excess before placing it against Dan’s forehead, watching as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

“Are you alright to look after him?” Max asked, unsure as to whether he should leave or assist Seb in looking after his sick teammate.

“Thanks for bringing him here Max.” Seb offered his thanks in response. Max turned and stepped out of the doorway but before he could continue, he was stopped by Sebastian’s voice, “Actually Max, can you grab a glass of water before you go?”

Max nodded, returning a few moments later with a glass of cold water in hand. He passed it over to Sebastian who lifted it carefully to Dan’s lips, instructing him to “Drink.” The water passed through Dan’s parted lips, wetting the dry skin. Sebastian placed a couple of painkillers against Dan’s tongue and let the brunette swallow them, hoping they would help relieve Dan of his evident fever. Next, his fingers moved to the hem of Dan’s hoodie, pulling at it as he attempted to lift it upwards and over Dan’s body. But, he was met with flailing hands as Dan tried to push away Sebastian, mumbling, “No Seb, ‘m cold…” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle as Dan stuck his bottom lip out, pouting like a little child, “I know you’re cold Dan but I need to take your hoodie off.” He said, his hands moving again to pull at the soft material.

“No sexy times Seb, too cold.” Dan mumbled, resting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Not what I meant.” Seb laughed again, “You’re sick Dan, I just need to take this off.” Seb felt Dan’s head nod against his skin, his arms remaining this time as his sides. Taking the opportunity, Sebastian pulled at the Redbull hoodie, extracting Dan’s long limbs from the material and pulling it carefully over the mess of brown curls. Through the dark blue of Dan’s t-shirt, Sebastian could see the damp patches his hot body had created. Seb’s fingers moved to the t-shirt, repeating the process, leaving Dan’s muscular chest bare, “That’s better, shall we get you to bed my little Honey Badger?”

Dan nodded, the room beginning to spin as he tried to stand. Sebastian’s hand pressed firmly against the small of his back, steadying him as the other slipped around his shoulders. With difficulty, Sebastian guided Dan across the room, trying to support the weight of the taller man and keep him upright. They eventually made it to the double bed they slept in together, Sebastian unbuttoning Dan’s jeans, sliding them down his long legs before depositing him beneath the soft duvet. As Seb tried to turn and head back to the bathroom, wanting to clear up the mess they had just created, he felt a warm hand clutch at his wrist,

“Don’t go, want my nurse Seb to stay and look after me.” The words spoken were muffled slightly by the pillow that Dan’s face was pressed into. Unable to say no to the pleading tone of Dan’s voice, Sebastian pulled his own blue jeans from his body before following the brunette. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, his thumb resting against the curve of his hipbone. Dan leant into Sebastian’s touch, his back pressed against Seb’s chest,

“You’re the best boyfriend, I love you.” Dan whispered sleepily.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, he had never heard those three words spoken in the soft, melodic accent before. They were so quiet he wasn’t sure if he had imagined them or whether Dan’s lips had really curled around the words. As he lay there, unsure of how to reply, Dan spoke again, repeating his previous words, “I love you. Don’t you love me?” He suddenly sounded so miserable and upset that Sebastian leant forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Dan’s bare shoulder,

“Of course I love you.” He answered in response, surprised by how easily he could speak the words, so certain of his feelings for the brunette, “Just tell me again when you feel better.” He moved his hands, running them through Dan’s wild hair, twisting and twirling the strands around his fingers as he listened to the slow and steady breathing as Dan’s body slipped into an unconscious slumber. He couldn’t wait for Dan to start to feel better but Sebastian was enjoying looking after his unwell Australian...


End file.
